Amiga
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Ahora que te busco y ya no estás, recuerdo que solo la tristeza quiere hablar conmigo...


Disclaimer: Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Amiga**

Toda la aldea de la hoja hablaba de lo mismo desde hacía unos días, no había persona que no hiciera comentario con respecto a la vuelta del Uchiha a tantos años de su partida; lo había conseguido, el rubio hiperactivo había cumplido su palabra casi perdiendo la vida en el acto.

El consejo era lo de menos, no había tenido mayor reparo en aceptarlo como miembro activo, después de todo, un elemento como él resultaba más valioso como aliado que como enemigo.

Todo era como antes, incluso el club de fans había vuelto a sus andadas detrás del príncipe de sus sueños y como siempre, el azabache fijando su vista en cualquier lado que no fuera el escándalo de aquellas. El rubio bromeando de todo, el mentor de ambos con la nariz metida en el bendito libro, la chica del equipo tratando de mantener vivos a sus compañeros.

Aunque en realidad sí había cambios, cambios que eran tan dolorosos que ignorarlos era lo mejor, sobre todo porque habían sucedido por su culpa, por ser fiel a su palabra, por tener un corazón tan grande que le cegaba la vista y que le impidió ver cómo a causa de una promesa toda su felicidad se iba por la borda.

Cambios como que los ojos negros de su hermano de batalla se cruzaban con los verdes por los que suspiraba, como que ya no tenían doce años y dormir juntos no significaba lo mismo, que un roce de piel era más intenso cuando sucedía entre ellos.

Se sintió tan seguro de haber ganado su corazón que no quiso ver lo que sucedía fuera de su sueño perfecto donde había conseguido un hermano, un padre y una mujer bella a su lado: la familia que visualizó en su inocente infancia. Por un momento creyó que todo saldría como se lo imaginó ese día en que entregó su corazón, cuerpo y alma en un beso, una caricia, una noche.

Mas si tan solo le hubieran dicho lo que iba a pasar, no se habría dedicado a ser solo lo que ella quería, porque ahora que se iba no tendría más razón de ser. Solo para hacerla feliz, solo para que sonriera, solo para que sus ojos verdes brillaran de emoción, solo por eso se levantaba por la mañana y se mantenía de pie cada día.

Por amarla se decidió a dejar de ser solo un niño idiota, para que lo viera como el hombre que necesitaba para llenar el hueco de lo que él pensó era un capricho pasajero. Procuró darle cada momento que pudo, cada batalla que sobrevivía se la dedicada, cada sonrisa era para alentarla a ella a que dejara el dolor de lado.

Amiga, pero solo eso podía ser ella; una amiga, una compañera, una hermana.

Así había escogido ella en cuanto vio cruzar por las imponentes puertas de la aldea oculta en la hoja a su amor de niña, y por mucho que le doliera a él, de mujer también.

Curiosas cosa tiene el destino, él se fue solo por tres años, pero en cuanto puso un pie de regreso, el resto del tiempo lo hacía tan largo con cada comentario, con cada ida a cenar, con cada plato que prolongaba la despedida a fin de compensar su ausencia. Ella lo había dicho una vez, estar juntos era agradable, y él lo creyó, porque así lo veía también.

Pero no tenía nada que reclamar a su hermano, porque claro estaba que nuca tuvo intenciones de quitársela ni competir en detalles por ella, simplemente se trataba de una elección tomada desde sus inicios como equipo y que nunca quiso reconocer.

Su memoria se burlaba de su situación trayéndole fragmentos de una novela sin final feliz de la que fue actor protagonista. Desde la noche en que toda la magia de la ilusión comenzó se escapaban lejos de las miradas acusadoras, lejos de las barreras que se interponían, por ser ella una bella flor y él una bestia maldita, siempre ocultos en el pequeño departamento de él, atesorando el romántico misterio de su relación.

Pero todo era pasado, quizás no mentiras, quería creer eso, pero si pasado, desde ahora solo sería su amiga y cómo le costaba sacar la palabra por entre sus labios.

Justo en esos momentos frente a él solo podía estar un vaso con cualquier cosa que pudiera raspar el nudo que tenía en la garganta mientras veía a través del vidrio de este, una escena de su sueño: una velada, flores de azahar, sus amigos, ella de blanco bailando, irradiando felicidad, solo que en su sueño era él y no el moreno quien la tenía entre sus brazos.

Cada palabra, imagen y sensación quedaría para siempre en su memoria sin más nada que lo probara, su eterno secreto, su dulce pena, que por el bien de ellos debía llevarse a la tumba.

De nuevo había dado su palabra

Y de nuevo la cumpliría.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_El texto debiera de acompañarse con fragmentos de "Amiga de Miguel Bosé, pero no se puede hacer eso en fanfiction, así que si pudieran usarla de acompañamiento, quedaría mas "llegador"._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
